Marked
by Adarian
Summary: On the eve of battle, at the last possible moment, Tabris decides to convince Loghain to save his own life for a reason that neither of them could ever have expected. Written in response to a request on the kinkmeme for "manliness".


"I will take the blow," Loghain said, eyes defiantly watching each of them, waiting for a rebuttal. Riordan continued his explanations, of the tradition of the elder Warden taking the blow. Yet she could not truly comprehend, her eyes not leaving Loghain as he stood, stoic of his fate.

He left with a brief goodnight, not looking at her as he did. She waited at the doorway, watching him go to his room without turning. As she stood, a hundred thoughts fled through her mind, the treacherous feeling crept into her hands and fingers.

It was too late now. The night grew dark and the battle grew near. Was there anything she could say that would change either? Would a few passing moments be worth a lifetime of guilt? She did not want him to die, but if she let him live…the only Grey Warden in all of Ferelden, now that Alistair had left them to be king. Would any follow him? Would any trust him?

It had to be him. There was no reason it should be her, nothing but an unfaithful feeling that ran through her body like she had been struck with electricity. She went to her room, surprised to see Morrigan lounged by the fire.

Morrigan had barely spoken a word into her proposal before Tabris responded.

"Yes."

Morrigan looked at her in surprise, but simply nodded. After she explained, Morrigan allowed Tabris to leave the room to discuss the matter with her fellow Warden. Her heart pounded as she walked. To consider this, to consider blood magic…

Yet there was a chance, one chance to ensure both could live. After all they had done to protect their country, what was this act? For once, everyone could live. It was what the Wardens should do, to ensure life at all cost, to ensure survival.

She knocked on the door lightly, having convinced herself that it was the right thing, that the reasons in her were good and noble. She would not send this man to his death when he could serve his country for so much longer.

Loghain opened the door, standing only in his trousers, unashamedly staring at her as she felt a flush come over her face.

"What is it, Warden?" Loghain asked, "Do you need something of me?"

She did not try to speak as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Before you say anything," Loghain said, his voice softening slightly, "I want to thank you. You have given me a chance to redeem my name and my family. I did not deserve that. After all I have done…especially to your kind. I want to ask your forgiveness and thank you."

"I can't redeem you for every elf you hurt," she said, an anger coming into her voice. She started to question herself. Why had she come? Why couldn't she just leave him to die?

"No, I do not ask for that. I ask for your forgiveness."

"Why do you care what I think of you?"

"If this had been months ago," Loghain admitted, "I would not have. I would have believed my victories just, whatever the cost. But I have learned…I have learned that I was wrong. Some prices are too high to pay. I wish I had learned that sooner."

Tabris' heart softened, "We have all done terrible things, Loghain."

"My crimes have gone unpunished too long, this is my chance. You would not let them cast judgment on me, so let me do it for you. If a soul must be destroyed, I think it fitting that it be mine and not yours."

"No," Tabris murmured, the word slipping out before she could stop it.

"No?" Loghain asked, eyebrow raised.

"Neither of us have to die," Tabris said quickly, "There is a way. A way we can both live. It is a magical rite and to be honest, I don't entirely understand, but I know it can save our lives."

"Your life is safe, Warden," Loghain said with a frown, "It was never in danger. You will not fall tomorrow, not while there is breath in my body."

"I don't want you to die either," Tabris blurted out.

"Warden," Loghain said quietly, his face softening as he stood back from her.

"It's your decision," Tabris said, the control returning to her voice, "You must sleep with Morrigan. She will carry the taint in her body, in…her child's body. Neither of us will be destroyed."

"I do not understand," Loghain replied.

"It's blood magic, I know," Tabris tried to explain, "But it brings life instead of death, that can only be-"

"No," Loghain waved her off, "I want to understand why you want me to live."

Tabris' words failed her as he continued, moving closer to her. She trembled and moved back towards the wall. She felt herself be pressed against the wall and she put an arm to push him away. He pinned the arm above her head. She panted, resisting slightly until his other hand came to stroke her face.

"Warden," Loghain asked, a strange ire coming into his voice, "Do you love me?"

Tabris wanted to gasp, but still tried to resist. She said quietly, "My name is Kaillian."

Loghain leaned in and kissed her hard, pushing her tightly to the wall. Her free arm went around his neck, pulling him close to her body. His lips moved to her neck, breaking the skin as he bit into her. She moaned out loud, his hand releasing her arm as he pulled her around his waist.

"You love a monster, Warden?" He groaned into her neck as her hands ran down his naked chest, "You dream about this at night when you touch yourself? Dream of the man who would have sold you, killed you?"

His hand went into her hair, pulling her head back to reveal her neck. He bit into her again, yanking her hair until it burned.

"I don't think you're a monster," she moaned, his hand slipping underneath her tunic and grabbing her breast.

"That's where you're wrong."

Loghain threw her to the bed and she laid back on her elbows, watching him prowl near by her. He took off his trousers, throwing them to the ground. She went to undo the stays on her tunic and he stopped her, almost growling as he tore through them, pushing them to the ground. He knelt above her, dark and hard, his lips mere inches from hers. He grabbed her hips, positioning her on her knees, leaving nothing from his sight as he knelt behind her.

She gasped out as a cold hand reached out and stroked her lips, two fingers sliding inside of her easily. She felt them slick and she quivered.

"You really are eager, Warden," Loghain laughed darkly, "Ready to throw so much away for me? Your prince won't look at you again, won't touch you again. You left him for me. You chose the enemy over the man you loved. Now that's a tale the Orleasian bards will sing of before they slice their victims' throats."

His thumb reached around, rubbing her clit as she moaned and bucked against his hand. His other hand reached out, grabbing her breast as she felt his cock rub against her entrance.

"Or maybe your heart is as dark as mine. You saw opportunity and you took it. Is this what this is? Opportunity? To have me as your pet? Your living trophy? One that can serve your every sick and twisted need?"

His fingers twisted around her nipple, pinching it and pulling it towards him. She moaned, arching her back closer to him, feeling his body warm around her. His hand left her lips and clit. She ached for him to touch her again, to ease the throbbing that he had caused in her loins.

"So tell me the truth, Warden, or you shall not have what you want tonight. Tell me why you want me to live."

He rammed himself inside her and she cried out. He arched his body around her, covering her almost completely as he thrust again into her. His arm went around her, holding her to his body as his mouth went down on her neck, sucking hard as pummeled into her.

"Tell me, Warden," he hissed as his mouth went to her ear, "Tell me or I will leave you unsatisfied and alone."

His other arm wrapped around, rubbing her slick clit as he pounded into her. His hand grabbed her breast, squeezing it painfully as she cried out, not caring if all of Thedas heard her.

"I love you," she cried, "I love you. Maker, Loghain, don't stop."

Seemingly satisfied, Loghain almost purred into her ear, kissing the back of her neck tenderly as he picked up his pace. She came, shaking around him as she cried out his name again. He whispered hers in her ear, his hand softer as he fondled her breast. He picked her up by her hips, exiting her as he brought her to face him. He kissed her deeply as he entered her again, pushing up from his knees to thrust into her. She cried out, throwing her arms around him as she deepened the kiss.

She felt him thicken inside her and she pushed his head between her breasts. He licked and sucked them each, biting lightly on them as she rode him quicker, angling him to her satisfaction. She came again, harder this time, moaning from deep in her gut, her legs shaking as his hands cupped her ass. He thrust deeper, his mouth meeting hers with hunger. He pushed her back down on the bed, holding her against him as he shuddered beneath her, his seed pulsing hot and thick into her.

He covered her with his body, holding her close to him as he rested his forehead against hers. His hands cupped her face, bringing her in for a surprisingly soft kiss. As he left her body, lying beside her, he still held her in his arms as their eyes met.

"I will do as you ask, Warden…Kaillian," he said softly, "If you still want me."

She kissed him, a joyful tear running down her face. He kissed her and pulled from the bed.

"You're going now?" She asked, half laughing, "So soon?"

"I'd rather get it over with. This Grey Warden stamina must be useful for something," he said with a slight grin, lacing his trousers back on.

He bent down to kiss her and her heart leapt to his touch. He pulled her close, his hand in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She breathed deeply as he let go.

As he left the room, she laid in the sheets, her body still warm and smelling of his sweat and musk. She wondered briefly she had made the right decision, for her people, for her country. Yet as she felt the bruises over her neck, the marks of his fingers on her hips, she realized she no longer gave a damn.


End file.
